


You Are The Worst, Burr

by mishasfakeorgasm



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, John is a Good Friend, M/M, Okay A Lot, Oneshot, Unresolved Romantic Tension, john is in love with alexander, just a little bit, set in the play, sexual innuendo, the story of tonight reprise, they're all drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishasfakeorgasm/pseuds/mishasfakeorgasm
Summary: The Story of Tonight Reprise from John's POV.John is trying to drink away his feelings now that Alexander is married and all is going fine until Aaron Burr shows up and starts talking to Alexander. If you've heard the song, you know the dialogue. I just added subtext. (Then again, you can't spell subtext without S-E-X...)





	

**Author's Note:**

> All dialogue belongs to the genius Lin-Manuel Miranda, I don't own any of this, etc. etc.

John took a sip of his beer as he turned to his friends: Lafayette, Hercules, and Alexander. Well, Alexander was a bit more than a friend, but what did that matter anymore? It had always been the four of them against the world, and Alexander and John had shared the closest bond of the four. Now Alexander was married and all was ruined.

“I may not live to see our glory,” John raised his glass in a toast. As the other three members of the revolutionary squad echoed him, John decided to try and make the most of the night. “But I've seen wonders great and small!” John waggled his eyebrows at Alexander, who blushed adorably and glared at him like the petite lion that Lafayette had named him for. John certainly had seen some great wonders during his time with Alexander, but they were by no means small. They certainly had good times during in the war; those cold, cold nights where one couldn’t help but curl up next to another warm body... 

John continued his toast before he got distracted. “If the tomcat can get married, there’s hope for our ass after all!” Though, he scoffed to himself, probably not literally for his ass. John could see how much Alexander loved Eliza, and he wanted with all his heart to be able to be happy for the couple. He really did. As Alexander’s best friend and best man, John had made it his duty to make sure the man got a happy ending. Several very satisfying massages later, John just had to make sure Alex ended up with someone worthy of him. Eliza was worthy of Alexander, and Alexander was probably not worthy of Eliza, but John knew this was a partnership that would last. However, that didn’t dull the ache that John felt in his chest whenever he looked at the two of them together. 

Lafayette, however, did not seem to share John’s grievances. “Raise a glass to freedom!” The Frenchman began, quoting the quartet’s usual mantra. John and Hercules exchanged a knowing smile and continued, “Something you will never see again!” 

“No matter what she tells you,” joked Hercules, clapping Alexander lightly on the shoulder. John sobered slightly at that, but hell, why not live in the moment? 

The freckled man nudged at Lafayette to refill his glass, and Lafayette exclaimed, “Let’s have another round tonight!”

John and the others roared at the sentiment. Once they all had their mugs refilled, John proclaimed loudly, “Raise a glass to the four of us!”

Hercules, the drunkest of the group, added, “To the newly-not-poor of us!” It never failed to amuse John how Hercules could be such a lightweight despite his hulking figure. Nevertheless, John planned on getting much drunker if he wanted to make it through the night.

John turned back to Lafayette, who sang, “We’ll tell the story of tonight!” 

All of a sudden, over Alexander’s shoulder, John saw Aaron Burr walk through the doors of Fraunces Tavern. Praying that Burr wouldn’t make his way over to them, John frantically looked for a way to distract Alexander. John knew that Alexander and Aaron had hooked up a few times during Alexander’s first years in the country, and he also knew that their “relationship” had not ended well. Burr was too afraid to commit to anything, and Alexander did not appreciate being treated like an unimportant fling. Despite all this, John had a feeling that between Alexander’s tendency to flirt very openly while drunk and his (albeit suppressed) remaining feelings for Burr, this night might possibly hurt John even more than it already did. John drained his mug of beer and signaled for another round as he called, “Let’s have another round.”

Much to John’s dismay, Alexander had noticed Burr hovering near them. “Well, if it isn’t Aaron Burr!” Shit. Alex was much drunker than John had realized. Taking large gulps of his beer, John sat back and watched the scene unfold in front of him.

Burr noticed Alexander and seemed almost as displeased as John. “Sir.” Burr inclined his head towards Alexander. Always the gentleman, that Aaron Burr.

Unperturbed, Alexander addressed the newcomer again. “I didn’t think that you would make it!”

Burr responded once again in a very cool and collected manner. “To be sure!” At this point, Lafayette and Hercules had been shaken out of their drunken states enough to realize who had joined their party. “I came to say congratulations—”

“Spit a verse, Burr,” Hercules all but spat at Burr. Alexander had told all of them about their relationship, and it was agreed between them that Aaron Burr was a common enemy. At least, he was until Alexander decided to get all buddy-buddy with him.

“—I see the whole gang is here,” Burr finished, brushing invisible dirt off of his meticulously ironed suit. 

“You are the worst, Burr,” Lafayette slurred.

“Ignore them, congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel! I wish I had your command instead of manning George’s journal,” Alexander praised Burr. What was wrong with the world? Had marriage already changed Alexander so much that he had forgiven Aaron Burr?

“No, you don’t,” Aaron Burr deflected the compliment, but Alexander was dead serious.

“Yes, I do.” Now that sounded like the Alexander that John knew and loved. It was useless to try and disagree with the man, as he would argue for hours about anything if given the chance. Everyone knew this; well, everyone, it seemed, except Aaron Burr. 

“Now, be sensible. From what I hear, you’ve made yourself indispensable!” Although he didn’t know why, John knew that Burr meant well, which meant it was up to John to stop Alexander from arguing with Burr. It was the man’s wedding night, after all, and John was still the best man.

“Well I heard you got a special someone on the side, Burr,” John teased, poking Burr in the ribs. It worked; Alexander’s attention was completely diverted to this new information. John thought he saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes, and he felt bad, but Alexander regained his smirk within a second.

“Is that so?” Alexander asked evilly.

“What are you trying to hide, Burr?” John added. 

Burr looked very uncomfortable at this change of topic and began to walk away. “I should go,” he began.

Alexander jumped up. “No! These guys should go!” John, Hercules, and Lafayette all looked at him incredulously. 

“What?!” Lafayette exclaimed.

“No!” John blurted out.

“Leave us alone,” Hamilton waved his hand at them dismissively as he turned to Burr.

“Man...” Hercules supplied.

His attention fully on Burr at this point, Alexander reassured him, “It’s alright, Burr. I wish you’d brought this girl with you tonight, Burr.” He seemed to be speaking honestly, and John wasn’t even sure if it was the alcohol talking.

Burr smiled sadly at this. “You’re very kind, but I’m afraid it’s unlawful, sir.” John snorted. Yeah, like Alexander had any problem with ‘unlawful’ relationships. Hell, John and Alexander did some pretty ‘unlawful’ things almost every night in their tent. 

“What do you mean?” Alexander asked curiously.

Burr lowered his voice a bit. “She’s married,” he said. John winced for Alexander’s sake. She?

“I see.” By Alexander’s tone, John could tell that he had heard the pronoun as well and it stung.

Burr continued, “She’s married to a British officer.”  
John couldn’t help but snort at that. Nice going, Aaron. “Oh, shit,” Alexander laughed softly, dark eyes wide.

This time, Burr seemed keen on leaving for real. “Congrats again, Alexander,” he said warmly. “Smile more. I’ll see you on the other side of the war.” Oh, the war. Come tomorrow, John would have to return to his tent with Alexander and keep a respectable distance between them. Alexander was a married man now. John supposed he would have to find more blankets to keep himself warm without the extra body heat pressed against him, skin on skin, every night. 

Despite Burr’s intentions to leave, Alexander didn’t seem to have made his peace with the man. “I will never understand you. If you love this woman, go get her! What are you waiting for?”

Burr rolled his eyes as if Alexander was a small child, too young to understand the ways of the world. “I’ll see you on the other side of the war,” he called, walking out of the tavern.

Alexander took a drink, looking moody now that Burr had left. “I’ll see you on the other side of the war,” he repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave kudos or a comment if you did because it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside when y'all like what I did  
> Also if there are any Supernatural fans who got my reference in the summary lmk ;)


End file.
